New Girl Around
by hinataXsunshine
Summary: My name is Kasuki Yawatashi, or Suki. My family was murderd and i have to move in with my only living relative, Sakura Haruno. I get to meet all of her friends when she has a sleepover. will i make new friends and find love? NXH SXS NXT SXI SXG
1. Prologue

**Author's note: hey guys this is my first fanfic so go easy on me kay? I started writing this story when I got bored in social studies. Well here's my story hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

Prolog

I am all alone. Swallowed by the darkness of the past and I cant find the light. My family was murdered a few months ago and I am the only one left. Their killer was never found. I am now a orphan. My name is Kasuki Yawatashi and I am 17 years. I have jet black wavy hair, that reaches to just past my shoulders, with purple highlights. I might sound strange but I have purple eyes, my whole family did. I now live by myself in a small town called Konoha, Japan, in an apartment. I don't have any friends cause my family moved around to much and I never got the chance to have friends. Now was not any different. I just go by day after day by myself. I have recently got an invitation to go and live with my only living relative, Sakura Haruno. Her parents died in a plane crash a few years ago and she was really lonely.

I have decided to honor my family by going back to school, my father always said that education comes first. I will now be a new student and freshman at Konoha High. The good thing is that the new school year hasn't started yet and we have about 3 months of summer vacation left. I don't have to worry about money cause my family was rich and now I have all the money. I had always hated to be the new student, but now It didn't bother me. I have just moved in and I am going to meet Sakura-chan's friends today. I am a little nerves but I still cant wait.


	2. They Arrive

**Authors note: OK Suki is kinda like me except the whole family thing and the being kinda glum. She likes a lot of the things that I like. I am going to make her a character that hides her emotions so she is just like a regular 17 year old girl. She likes a lot of dark colors and will mostly wear colors like blue, green, red, grey, purple and black.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

" Suki?" I heard from my door way. It was Sakura coming to wake me up. Today was the day she had her big sleepover and the day that I get to meet all of her friends.

"Hn, " I grunts back. I was still half asleep. I look over to my black night stand and look at my clock. It was 10:30.

"I think it is time for you to get up now, it is getting late and everyone will be here pretty soon."

"Ok thanks Saku." I say as I get up from my dark purple bed. OK, my whole room is black and purple. I have black and purple striped walls, a bed with purple sheets and a black blanket, with many different sizes and shaded purple and black pillows. I also have my purple bear that I call Ten chi and I have a purple couch and a flat screen TV. Black carpet and a hug fuzzy purple rug. I have a walk in closet to.

Sakura exited my room and I grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom that was connected to my room. My bathroom had the same theme as my room.

I want and took a shower and got out to dress. While I was brushing my hair I heard a call from down stairs.

"Suki!" I heard Sakura yell, "our guests are here!!"

"Coming!" I yell back.

I walk out of my room, down the hall way, and down a flight of stairs. When I get to the bottom I see Sakura standing in the big living room with a big group of people.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my cousin, Kasuki Yawatashi." Sakura introduced.

"Oh please, you guys can call me Suki."

I got a round of hey's and hi's and things like that.

"Hey suki, long time no see!" said 3 girls.

"Ino, Hina, Ten! I haven't seen you in forever!" I say giving my old friends a hug.

"Ok Ok, enough with the love fest; you guys can catch up later." Sakura practically yelled.

"Suki let me introduce everyone. This is, Sasuke Uchiha, you already know Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki , Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Ten, Neji Hyuga Hinata's cousin, and Gaara." She said pointing at everyone as she spoke their names.

"And now let us tell you about the couples," Tenten said, "Ok, there are me and Neji , Saku and Sasuke, Hina and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, and that leaves Gaara."

"Well, what can you do?"

" Hey Suki why don't you tell us something about yourself, like why did you move in with Sakura all of a sudden?" the guys named Naruto asked. At that Sakura gave a saddened look.

"It's Ok Saku, I don't mind tell in them." By that time everyone was sitting on the sofas in the living room. Everyone was paired off so that left me to sit with Gaara.

"Well, the reason that I moved in with Sakura……..is because she is my only living relative." Everyone was listening now. "See my whole family, except Saku, were murdered a few months ago by a guy named Orochimaru." When I said his name Gaara tensed up. "what's wrong Gaara?"

" He is the same guy the murdered my family too." I could see the hate in his eyes, so I just followed my instincts and did the only thing that I could think of, gave him a hug. At first he stiffened but after a while he gave in and hugged me back.

" I am so sorry Gaara." I said against his shoulder. Then I let go.

"Ok, well I will let you guys go to your rooms and put your stuff down. " **(a/n: all the girls and guys have their own rooms cause they are there so often. All the girls rooms are in a row on one side of the hallway and they are all connected and the same goes for the guys but they are on the other side.)**

Hinata walked into her lavender room with a matching bed, white carpet, and a rug that matches the walls. It has a white night stand and a lavender dresser. It had a flat screen TV, and there were white flowers painted on the walls.

Tenten walked into her orange room that also had a matching bed, but the bed was a platform bed. Her room looked like Hinata's but it had maroon carpet and night stand. An orange rug and dresser. Amd instead of flower painted on the walls it had shuriken and kunai.

Ino walked into her room too. Her room looks exactly like hinata's but it has the colors of blue and purple and she had a canopy bed.

OK all the guys have the same room. They all look like Hinata's but without the fuzzy rugs and flowers on the wall. Sasuke's room was navy blue with the Uchiha fan on the wall. Shikamaru's room was forest green with the ceiling painted sky blue with pictures of clouds on it. Naruto's room was orange with a picture of a cup of ramen on the wall. Gaara's room was red and had the symbol for love on the wall. And lastly there was Neji's room that was grey and had the yin-yang sign on the wall.

When everyone was done they all came back down stairs.

"Man, I am getting hungry," Naruto said holding his stomach.

"Ok why don't we order some pizza?" I suggested.

"okay."

" what would you guys like on your pizza, lets use the couples and Gaara can go with me, sound good?"

"yeah."

"ok, Saku and Sasuke."

"pepperoni and sausage." They said together. Saku giggled on how well they know each other and gave sasuke a peck on the lips.

"Ok, um, Hina and Naruto,"

"I will have vegetables." Said hinata.

"Me too." Said naruto.

"Neji and Ten?"

"supreme." They said and they did what Sakura and sasuke did.

"Ino and Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome, vegetables." Shika answered for them.

"Ok and Gaara what do you want?"

"Mushrooms, sausage, black olives and green peppers."

I couldn't help but stare at him with my mouth hanging open, he had just said the exact thing that I was going to suggest but everyone thinks that it is gross.

"what?" he asks.

" that's my favorite kind of pizza too!"

"weird, everyone always thinks that it is strange."

" I know!"

After that I called Papa Johns and ordered the pizzas.

"Ok we got a while til the pizzas get here. Anyone got and ideas of what to do?" Neji asked.

All of us girls look at each other and yelled tat the same time………..

"KARAOKE!!"


	3. Pizza and Karaoke

**Authors note: OK the songs are gonna go in this order, Hinata-See You Again By Hannah Montana, Tenten-Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson, Ino-Sk8r Boy by Avril Lavigne, Sakura-Love Song by Sara Bareilles and finally Suki-When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these songs.**

"Ok, fine but only the girls are singing." Gaara stated.

At that me and Sakura led the group to the room that had a mini stage, some bean bags for people to sit on and the karaoke machine was.

"I guess I will go first," Hina said, "saku you know which song I wont."

" you got it Hina." And at that the music began to play.

_I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to wait,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were somethin' special,  
When he's holdin' me,  
And i can't wait to see you again  
I've got a way of knowin'  
When somethin' is right  
I feel like I must of known you,  
In another life  
Cause i felt this deep connection,  
When you looked at my eyes,  
And I can't wait to see you again..._

CHORUS:  
The lasted time i freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout,  
It's like a couldnt breathe  
you asked whats wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie says "She's just being Miley!"  
And next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again  


_  
I got this crazy feelin'  
deep inside,  
You call and ask to see me,  
Tomorrow night,  
I'm not a mind reader,_

But I'm readin' the signs,  
Bet you can't wait to see me again...

CHORUS:  
The lasted time i freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout,  
Feel like a couldnt breathe  
you asked whats wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie says "She's just being Miley!"  
And next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to wait,

The last time i freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuttered when,  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
It's like a couldnt breathe,  
You asked whats wrong with me,  
My best friend Leslie says "She's just bein' Miley!"  
And next time we hang out,  
I will redeem my self,  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again...

And then the song stopped. And everyone applauded.

"wow Hina that was awesome!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata giggled at her boyfriends reaction and went to sit down on his lap. When she was seated she turned, gave him a kiss and said, "Thank you, Naru."

Next Tenten stepped onto the stage. "Ok Sak, i'm ready." Then the music started.

_(Verse 1)  
Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her phone

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

(Verse 2)  
Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  


_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

(Bridge)  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent…….

And the song ended with Tenten smiling and everyone except the girls with their mouths hung out. Especially Neji.

"That was fun!" Tenten said while walking off the stage. She walked over to Neji and he wapped his arm around her waist.

"You were great," Neji said after her planted a kiss on her neck.

Tenten turned around and kissed him sweetly. "thanks." You could hear everyone in the room go 'awwww'

And now it was Ino's turn.

"Ok, I'm ready."

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone

she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.

she calls up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  


_slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now

we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends

too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be

there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know…….

And that was the end, after that Ino walk off the stage and sat down on Shika.

"OK my turn, Suki, turn on the music." Sakura said.

_Head under water,_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while._

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that._

_You made room for me but it's too soon to see,_

_If I'm happy in your hands._

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to._

_Blank stares at blank pages._

_No easy way to say this._

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you asked for it,_

_'Cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you tell me it's, _

_Make or breaking this._

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If all you have is leaving,_

_I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today._

_Today._

_I learned the hard way,_

_That they all say things you want to hear._

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts._

_You are not what I thought you were._

_Hello to high and dry._

_Convinced me to please you._

_Made me think that I need this too._

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you asked for it,_

_'Cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you tell me it's, _

_Make or breaking this._

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If all you have is leaving,_

_I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today._

_Promise me you'll leave the light on,_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone._

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say,_

_I won't write you a love song,_

_'Cause you asked for it,_

_'Cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you tell me it's,_

_Make or breaking this._

_Is that why you wanted a love song,_

_'Cause you asked for it,_

_'Cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you tell me it's,_

_Make or breaking this._

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If your heart is nowhere in it,_

_I don't want it for a minute._

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to,_

_Write you a love song today._

_Today……._

"And lastly it is the great Suki!!" I yell and jump onto the stage.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  


_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeahhh

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you……

Before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang.

"PPPIIIZZZZZAAAA!!" all of the girls yelled and ran to the door.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Authors note: Hey sorry it took so long to update! School just got out and I had a lot of things to do. Well if anyone out there is reading this story, please review! I am starting to think that no one is reading this and it is making me sad! If you have anything that you want me to put in this story don't be shy, TELL ME!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Suki's POV**

"Thanks!" I say to the pizza guy after i had grabbed all the boxes. "Guys, pizza's here!" At that everyone nearly attacked me to get their box. In a matter of seconds everyone was sitting in the living room happily enjoying their pizza. I went and sat down by Gaara in the big circle everyone was sitting in.

"Hey Suki. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I do alot of singing in my spare time, and that song that i sang is one of my favorites that i sing all the time." I looked over at Sakura and gave her a wink. "And the voice kinda runs in the family."

"You got that right cuz!" Saku yelled while holding up her fingers in a peace sign. Everyone laughed at that.

"So does funny hair colors and eyes run in the family too?" Shikamaru asks. I look at my own black and purple hair. Then I look at Sakura's bubble gum pink hair. She has jade eyes and I have purple eyes.

"Yeah pretty much. It is weird because we had this other cousin that had blue hair and orange eyes." I said.

"So Suki what have you been doing in the last, um, what was it? oh , 8 years?" Ino asked me before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Oh, well, i was traveling with my parents, after we moved away from Konoha we moved to America. We traveled around the country, up until a few months ago. Then i moved back here."

"Did you make any friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, we moved around so much that i didnt have time to make friends, you guys are my only friends." I looked over at the clock it was 12:45. "Wow, time sure does fly when you are havin fun." Everyone was done with their pizza. All the boxes were empty. "Wow, we were all realy hungry. So, what should we do now?"

"Troublesome, why dont we watch the clouds or take a nap?" Shika asked.

"Shika you are too lazy for your own good." gaara said.

"Why dont we play truth or dare?" naruto suggested.

"YEAH!!" all the girls said at he same time.

I lead everyone to my room where we were going to play.

"Wow, Suki are you sure that you and Sakura are related? I mean the things that you like are about the exact oppisite." Sasuke said while looking around my room. I thought back to Saku's room which was mostly bright colors.

"Well, me and Suki get along that way. I mean we have like the same personality but like i like bright colors and she likes dark colors. It's just the way we are." Sakura explains. Saku, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata sat on the couch. As the guys sat down they pulled the girls onto their laps. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten sat on the floor in front of the couch making a circle. Neji and Tenten sat next to each other and laced their fingers together. Shikamaru sat on the floor and Ino sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" I ask.

"OO, OO, ME, ME FIRST, PICK ME, OVER HERE, PICK ME!!" Ino said while waving her arm around like a mad man. **(a/n: Poor Shika!)**

"Ok Ino you can go first just calm the heck down!!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yay!!"

"Ok, Ino, truth or dare?" Hina asked.

"Dare." I took up a thinking position.

"Ok Ino, I dare you too...not talk until the game is over, but it doesnt start til the next persons turn is over. shika make sure she doesnt talk after that." i said.

"Ok Shika, truth or dare?' Ino asked.

"Truth."

"What is one thing that you like better then taking a nap or watching the clouds?" she asked.

"You," he said while slightly blushing.

"Awww, Shika that is so sweet." Ino said before pulling into a passionate kiss.

Everyone coughed to get their attention. It worked and now they were playing the game again.

"Neji, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to cut and inch of your hair off, right now." at that a pair of scissors appeared out of no where.

"Fine." Neji took the scissors and cut an inch off of his hair. "Happy now?" he said while throwing the hair to the middle of the floor.

"Very." Shika said with a smirk.

"Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take your hair down for the rest of the day."

"oh come on, why do you think i put it up in the first place?" Grumbling to herself about 'evil Neji' and 'killing in his sleep,' she did as she was told. Surprisingly her hair was wavy and it reached the middle of her back. It was the first time that any of the guys had seen Tenten with her hair down and to tell you the truth, they were surprised, very surprised.

"What?" She asked clearly not getting why all the guys were staring at her.

"You look..." Shikamaru started to say.

"Beautiful." Neji finished.

"Oh, well thanks!"

"I told you no one would make fun of your hair, its just simply beautiful." Sakura said.

"Well, people, back to the game!" Tenten said. "Ok, Hinata, truth or dare?"

"um, truth."

"have you ever had a crush on someone other then Naruto?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

"umm……w-well i-i-I k-kinda u-us-used to l-like Kiba, a-a l-little." stuttered Hinata.

"WHAT?! YOU USED TO LIKE THAT DOG BREATHE?!" Naruto yelled.

"Not anymore, now you are the only one for me Naruto." Hinata said and then kissed him.

"Thanks Hina."

"Ok enough with the love fest, can we get back to the game?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok someone give him a dare."Hinata said.

"Ok I dare you to kiss someone other then Hinata." Tenten said. Naruto looked around the circle of girls. When he came to a decision he leaned over Sasuke and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

"Why did you pick her?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see, Sakura is like a sister to me. So that is why I picked her." Naruto explained while looking at Hinata.

"Suki, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not a baby, dare." Just then Sakura leaned over and whispered something into Naruto's ear. He nodded, then striated up again.

"Ok then, I dare you to kiss Gaara." He said, "on the lips."

"Umm, o-ok. Bu-but y-you guys ha-have to-to le-leave first." I stuttered. '_Why am I nervous, it's not like I like him or anything.'_ I thought. _'Or do I?'_ While I was thinking everyone was leaving the room.

**Outside the room**

"Ok, guys this is her very first kiss and I did this causes I know that she likes Gaara." Sakura said.

"Well yeah it is really obvious." Hinata said.

"shh, watch!" Naruto said.

**Inside the room**

"Gaara I am really sorry about this." I said while looking at the floor.

"That's ok, I understand." He said.

"Well we should better get this over with." I said, looking up. I leaned toward him and kissed his lips.

'_man I think that I do like him, and he is such a good kisser'_ I think to myself.

**Outside the room**

"Ow, Tenten get off my foot!" Naruto said but it was too late he fell forward pushing the door opened. And then everyone fell on top of each other in a huge dog pile.

**Inside the room**

I heard a noise and then everyone fell into the room. At that me and Gaara split apart. Then it clicked. _'They were watching, they saw the whole thing, and when I told them not to. I can't believe that Saku did that to me!'_

"I cant believe you guys! I told you to leave and then you watched the whole thing anyway!" I yelled at them. " and I really cant believe that you did this to me Sakura!!" I was on the verge of tears. Not wanting anyone to see me crying I ran out of the room.

"I think I should go after……" but Sakura was cut off by Gaara putting his hand in front of her face.

"No I will go talk to her." Not giving anyone time to answer he ran out the door.

"I hope she is all right." Hinata said.

**Done with this, R&R**


End file.
